


Troublemaker

by St_Ann3



Category: Green Day
Genre: Blow Jobs, Everyone Is Gay, Gay Sex, I Can't Believe I Wrote This, I Don't Even Know, M/M, Multi, Why Did I Write This?, alternative universe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-26
Updated: 2018-05-26
Packaged: 2019-05-13 23:15:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,323
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14758143
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/St_Ann3/pseuds/St_Ann3
Summary: After two months I’ve finally uploaded a new fic! I had so many fanfic ideas, but I couldn’t choose one of them. It was so hard to decide which fic I’ll get done :d And I don’t know how should I write Tre’s name…like Tre or Tré? Xd This fic includes a flashback, but I had the problem with writing it (like if it needs to be like this or even like this. Yeah, I’m stupid.) Just enjoy my first AU fic. C:





	Troublemaker

**Author's Note:**

> After two months I’ve finally uploaded a new fic! I had so many fanfic ideas, but I couldn’t choose one of them. It was so hard to decide which fic I’ll get done :d And I don’t know how should I write Tre’s name…like Tre or Tré? Xd This fic includes a flashback, but I had the problem with writing it (like if it needs to be like this or even like this. Yeah, I’m stupid.) Just enjoy my first AU fic. C:

_I wanna run away...why I’m here?_ , Billie was asking himself when the bus was going straight into an unknown prison. _I’ve never murdered a person. People were lying to everyone, just they wanted to make my life worse than ever before._

His hands were cuffed behind his back, the fingers were playing with a chain, which was fixed into the handcuffs. The view was not that great, the ground was surrounded with sand, the sun was burning as hell already in morning, almost everything would be burned in a fire on this day.

The prison was already seen on the other side of the road. _Oh Lord, have a mercy on my soul, please._

Tires screeched out loud as the bus stopped. “Okay, everyone goes out! Now!” Guard yelled across the bus and started throwing other new prisoners out. When Billie was going out, their gaze met each other. “Go. Out,” he said and poked Billie out into the heat. _Oh yeah, let’s go into this creepy place…_

As they were going into the inside of a prison, there was a field which was absorbed with a fence. Few prisoners were looking at them, debating about the new ones.

Billie was walking ahead, ignoring everything he saw, heard, and felt. “Guys, look! They’ve brought some new sluts!” One of them yelled and few of them looked in that direction.

“Hey you with the black hair,” other guy next to him shouted too, “You’ll be our slut!”

He felt their stares fixed on him. Billie automatically turned at the guy, because he was sure he has black hair, and he was hoping that he’s not the mentioned one. He looked around at the other prisoners, he found out he’s the only one who has black hair. Billie looked up and tried to focus his eyes on them, the sun was so shiny. _Oh, well_ , he whispered when he saw two guys, their bodies pressed against the fence. The blond-haired one winked at Billie, the second one had a huge smile across his face. “Don’t think that I won’t find you. I wanna see your face buried between my legs!”

Billie gave them a frightened look, he didn’t think that everyone will behave in this way. _Don’t panic._

He was focused on the way, he felt his heart pounding in his throat. “It’s all _your_ fault…” another guard muttered and kicked Billie’s ass to make him go faster.

When they came inside, another guard took Billie into the cell, clothes were laying on a bed. “Undress yourself and take those clothes.” He closed the cell and walked away.

Billie looked around himself, one bunk bed was standing next to one ordinary bed. He sat on the bed, undressed his clothes.

When he was taking the clothes, a blond-haired guy came out of nowhere. “Enjoy your new friend,” guard gave the blond-haired guy a pleasant smile, almost Billie was thinking they’re friends. He had a weird feeling inside his stomach, it was hard to recognize why is he feeling like this. _Why are they acting so friendly on each other? Is this even a prison…?_

Guard locked the cell after the known -maybe unknown - man, and walked away. “Hey, I hoped they’ll put you into this cell with us.” Guy smiled at him when his eyes were roaming after Billie’s body, tattoo’s were on its view. “Oh, I forgot - I’m Mike by the way. Nice to meet you…” Mike hasn’t heard the name of his new roommate yet, but he looked like he’s trying to think about it.

“Billie…” he whispered as Mike was pretending. They were looking at each other, no one hasn’t broken the eye contact yet, Billie was getting dressed into the prisoner’s new clothes.

“So,” Mike started asking him, “why are you here? For murdering someone? Or maybe for selling drugs….or something worse?”

“For nothing...I ‘murdered’ my boyfriend, although my friend actually did it a few weeks ago, because he hates me so much. And-”

“You're talking too much, slow down,” Mike stopped him in the middle of Billie’s answer and sat down next to him on the bed.

Mike grabbed Billie’s chin and looked into the deep green eyes, he was exploring every inch of his face, of everything - wondering what he could do next. Billie was thinking about the same thing too.

“You look like a great slut for fucking...for every day…” Mike whimpered, his hand was going down on Billie’s ass. As he reached its own goal, he squeezed the butt. Billie couldn’t help to keep his moaning inside his mouth.

 

**_Billie was lying on the bed, waiting for his boyfriend to come. He loved the moment - every second was more exciting than the last one. And there was a thing that he loved the most - his hands behind his back locked by handcuffs, headkerchief tied up to its mouth for losing the communication between him and his boyfriend. When Billie was thinking what will happen next, the boyfriend - sir - came into the bedroom, shirtless. Billie left his eyes to see what he wants. “Oh, it's not hard to put cuffs on your hands by yourself, am I right?” he stared at him. “No, sir. Absolutely not,” he tried to mumble across the headkerchief with a hope that sir heard him clearly. “Come to me,” sir ordered. Billie obeyed his command and sat down on the edge of the bed, few inches away from each other. He was biting the piece of cloth every time, leaving his spit in it. “Get on your stomach, then on your knees.” Billie was addicted to him, he couldn't live without his sir. “Let’s see how much you can handle.” Billie moaned out loud from the excitement, looking forward to new things he’ll enjoy._ **

 

Billie was lost in his mind, he remembered that night before his love was murdered. Mike bit his tongue as he grabbed Billie's butt, “Hey, this day is not great today like the days before. I will be fine if you do a blowjob for me right now.” Billie glanced at Mike, shocked. _I've been here for few minutes - maybe hours - and someone wants me to give him a blowjob? Hey, we don't know each other yet. Slow down._

“Um, not now...I'm not in the mood,” Billie smiled at him, thinking that's over. The opposite has become true. _Okay, I didn’t know that it’s a bad idea._

Mike threw him in front of the bed, Billie fell on his legs so tough that it was impossible to not groan. Mike made him get Billie on its knees by pulling his black hair. Billie gave him a look full of shame, praying for the better place and life, which was the only one thing he wanted to have right now.

Mike undressed, “You can be punished if you will behave like this.”

_Okay, I’m out. There’s no way to escape…Let’s give him what he wants._

“Go ahead. Do it for me,” Mike panted as he was lost in his own imagination, hoping that one of them would come true. “Why are you afraid?”

Billie decided to do it, just because his new roommate wanted to reach its own pleasure. He took the erection into his mouth. He was a little bit shocked and surprised at the same time when Mike was thrusting deeply into his throat, he was almost out of the breath. Mike’s fingers were in the black hair, pulling into a faster pace.

“I hope your ass is not that tight… “ Mike said loud his thought, a moan full of pleasure escaped, and gave him a look. Billie purred as he felt the dick almost inside of himself. Billie noticed him and looked into his eyes too, the tongue was swirling around the dick, trying not to do something wrong.

They were staring at each other, “This is...good,” Mike growled and began pulling Billie’s hair roughly, his eyes were rolling back as Billie was getting deeper than before, but at this moment he nearly suffocated, he stopped and started to cough.

Mike’s panting fell silent when Billie interrupted his job. When he started breathing as a normal person, he looked at Mike, who had dissatisfied look on his face. Billie’s eyes looked away when he realized he fucked it up.

“No one didn’t tell you to stop,” Mike’s eyes gave Billie deeper stare, his voice muttered, “keep on it!”

_Oh God, slow down buddy...I was almost dead, okay…?_

Billie with a disgusted face put the cock into his throat and continued with a job. He didn’t want to see him, so he closed his eyes and made him feel more dazed than before - Billie used his tongue more, almost he could feel the taste, teeth were slightly biting.

“Good boy,” Mike was panting again, hands left black hair and banged his hands on the bed, grabbing the bed sheets.

Mike was still thrusting against Billie’s mouth, riding on his orgasm. Billie felt that Mike’s going to come and gave him a look, he wanted to see how much pleasured Mike is.

Billie swallowed everything, he didn’t want to have a problem with him,  and Mike then collapsed back on the pillow while Billie ended. He had the feeling his tongue is bigger than before. Mike laughed, “Ah...you're such a cute slut, y'know…” He grabbed Bill's cheek and kissed him, his tongue shot into Billie's mouth and began rolling over his.

Mike pulled him away, dressed and said: “See you later, slut,” and then grinned.

 _This is better than death…_ , Billie sighed and lied down on a floor.

 

\------------------------------------------------------

 

Billie woke up when he heard screeching of the cell’s door, which made him lurched in shock. Guard stood, his gaze stayed on Billie. Eyes studied every move and face and smiled. _I hope he doesn’t know about it...but why is he smiling…?_ , Billie led dialogue with no one, just him.

“Mr. Pritchard, come with me, please,” guard smiled warmly at him, Mike did too. He got up and went from the cell with words, biting his lip: “I look forward…”

“And you, the new one - I don’t remember the name - get your ass outside on the field. It’s compulsory,” guard commanded like it has said almost every second, totally disgusted with cooperation with prisoners.

 

\------------------------------------------------------

 

Other guards took him outside on a field and let Billie do what he wants. _Is this a...field? Are you sure? Because I don’t._

One of the sides of the field was covered with a wall, few guys were standing here, because of the sun - for two minutes he was standing in the heat, drops were flowing down along his hair. He almost began running when he saw the shadow that has been here for thousand hours.

Billie leaned against the wall, enjoying the coldness in the shadow, and closed his eyes. “Oh yes, finally there is something that can’t hurt me or say what I must do. Nice…” Billie hasn’t noticed he’s talking loud with its mind.

“Hey, you,” one of the men shouted at him, standing between his friends, “the guy with black hair. Could I…?” guy had tattoos all over his body, who knows where the tattoos haven’t been.

“Get the fuck out, you bastard,” Billie hissed at them, but he found out how huge mistake it is. Billie shivered as the unknown guy dragged him down into a kiss full of hunger, trying to set him free from the hug of an unknown guy. Billie couldn't push himself away, the wall was between him and the guy, who was getting more into it by touching every inch of him. Hands were climbing up to Billie’s shoulders, nails were digging into a flesh.

“Leave him alone,” a known voice growled, and that guy set him free. Billie has pressed his body against the wall, spitting on the ground, almost choking it. “Why should I do that?”

Finally, Billie convinced his mind to open its eyes and looked at the man with a known voice - Mike, his roommate in a cell, who saved him from the guy. “Because this is not a place for stealing other sluts.”

Billie noticed how Mike punched the other guy hard into the face, then he grabbed him by his wrist.

“Hey...let me go…” he muttered as Mike was holding the wrist tight, walking away on the other side of a field. Mike gave him a threatening stare: “Do you remember what I’ve said in the cell? I know you can remember it...so...see you later, slut.”

When Mike ended with his speech, he put his palm on Billie’s ass and squeezed it, as a reaction Billie moaned with a closed mouth, hoping no one heard him. He gave him a smile and walked away.

Billie wanted to hide somewhere, but everything was so visible. He looked around and found a ‘safe place where’s nothing to see’ - corner in this field. _I think I’m fucking getting insane from this place._

As he was staring at other guys who were ‘bullying’ each other few meters from him, Billie fell silent. Then guards came back and took him into a cell. “Have a nice night…” one of the guards whimpered and with a laugh, they left him on his own.

Billie has just noticed there’s another guy with Mike. His hair was blue as his eyes, tattoos were going down the arms. _Looks like a normal person in this place. Thank God_ , said Billie’s voice in the back of its mind. “Hey, I saw you today with Mike this morning...who are you?” Billie browsed everything on him, the guy was staring at him so long that it became scary for Billie, but he didn’t move his eyes away, he was curious about him.

“Just call me Tre, that’s all…” Tre sighed, “I hope we will be great partners in crime.”

 _Okay, that was fast...I’ve never seen a shorter introduction_.

Billie sat down on a bed and leaned against the wall, closed his eyes, and began drowning in its own thought and ideas what he could do right here...but everything reminds him of Mike, how he was enjoying the blowjob. _Fuck, why I am thinking in this way right now? I miss him so goddamn much…_

Billie opened his eyes when he heard Mike and Tre talking about something so quietly. Tre has noticed Billie registered them and stopped. There was a silence between each other, they probably knew Billie was listening inconspicuously, Billie knew they saw him. _No. I hope they don’t know about the spying. Oh my God, what have I done!?_

“You’ve been listening to us up to now, don’t you…?” Tre laughed and grabbed Billie’s wrist. Billie was forced to get up, there’s no way to escape. Tre dragged him to the wall for a kiss, nipping at Billie's lips. Billie fell for him and hooked a leg around Tre’s waist, pressing their hips together. Billie moaned into the kiss and Tre rocked his hips up harder against him.

The flash of pink tongue darting out from between his lips was totally hypnotic. The sight ignited a flame in him even as irritation blooms in his gut. Billie was ignoring the pulse of desire between his legs and began sucking Tre’s tongue.

“Jeez Tre, you’re going so fast into it...slow down,” Mike gasped at the sight of Tre who has been dominant since Mike got here.

Tre put Billie’s leg away, his hands too a shirt and dropped it on the floor. And now he had a view on Billie, shirtless. “I didn't know you’ll be that needy one....but I like it,” Tre moaned softly, he got closer to him. He could feel how fast Billie’s breath is.

“Let me touch you,” Billie pleaded in pleasure and splayed his hands across Tre’s chest, lips were slightly opened.

Tre’s hands ran down Billie’s sides as he moaned, panting when another kiss ended. Mike was secretly enjoying every second of them, waiting for his chance.

“I’m wondering why your pants haven’t been undressed already…” his finger was going down, he was watching his face. Billie grinned at him as a sign that he’s enjoying it and he can go further than before.

Tre threw away Billo’s pants with boxers at the same time, and dropped him on a bed, on hands and knees.

“Oh my fuck, you look so good when you do things in your own way…” Mike panted out loud as he was watching Billie’s face preparing for a ride.

Tre didn't have a problem with undressing himself - he loved when someone was looking at him while undressing, and Mike couldn’t move with its eyes away, he can't explain it.

“Okay...I think you couldn't handle the size of my dick…so…” Tre was breathing between his words, he licked his index finger and pushed it into Billie roughly, Billie moaned in pain, but it wasn’t the feel of real pain - just sexual pain, the delight. “Our little slut likes it?... But you don’t have a reason to moan right now..just wait for a second.”

Mike heard that moan and drowned more deep into his imagination, his hand was drifting down the stomach, his eyes began closing tighter as long fingers found its way under the boxers, pulling it out of the way and down his hips just enough for his hand to wrap around his dick and free it. He let out a moan as his hand found the familiar rhythm, a cool air hit his skin. “Yes, ah…”

He added a second finger, that made Billie roll his eyes back, he has been moaning Tre’s name quietly. “Mikey, would you help me with him? You can do what you want,” Tre teased Mike that has been in another dimension, after few seconds he noticed his question: “Fuck yes.”

Tre looked at Billie, his brain has figured out he can do another step and replaced the fingers with a cock. “Ah fuck,” Billie panted when Tre put himself inside of him.

“I’ve never had a tight slut there before…” Tre jerked.

Billie was digging its nails into the bed sheets, he couldn't help to hold the sheets with teeth. His legs and arms, the whole body was trembling in the pressure, he was getting louder and started moaning out Tre’s name with pure lust. Billie has never felt more bliss than before.

Mike looked like he ignored Tre’s offer, but Tre didn’t care.

Bille heard himself repeat " _Fuck_ " over and over again as he panted, and Tre recognized it as a command for thrusting more than now. Billie felt how Tre pressed its body against his, cold fingers wrapped around his dick. “You know,” he whispered into Billie’s ear, “I really like you. You could be my whore with Mike, Jesus...”

The heat kept building up between them. Mike caressed his hair with left hand, huffing out a moan as a climax started to add up.

The last thrusts were different than the first ones, Tre has already made him another moaning mess. “Please...faster!” Billie begged as he closed his eyes tight, the sweat was going down his body.

When Tre made his order become true, Billie came into the sheets, breathless. “But do you know that this is going to happen every single day?”

Even if Billie couldn’t see Tre’s face, he knew that he smiled for himself and the last thrusts made Tre come. Billie collapsed on his side, unable to move. Tre laughed. Their mouths have met again, another heat has begun building up between them.

Mike panted under his breath as he got closer, jerking himself off. He moaned for the last time as he finally came into his hand.

“Good night, sluts. You need to prepare for tomorrow...it will be interesting.”


End file.
